¿Sueñas Conmigo?
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: El General Iroh y Korra comparten una noche bajo las estrellas. —One-Shot—


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

_**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, aquí está el regalo de navidad atrasado que prometí, dedicado a **Zeldi-chan de hyuuga**, **Alo-chan** y las amantes del Korroh. Me disculpo si es muy corto u ordinario, la verdad es que nunca había probado el Korroh (sinceramente no es lo mío), a no ser por un solo fic que leí hace unas semanas. Para colmo de males, el poco tiempo que nos dio Bryke en pantalla del General Iroh me hizo muy difícil descifrar su personalidad. Pero en fin, ¡todo sea por ustedes, chicas! Espero que les guste este pequeño trabajo que conseguí redactar :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>~¿Sueñas Conmigo?~ <strong>

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

><p>En el Templo del Aire de la Isla el ambiente era de paz y quietud. El viento soplaba, sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles, esparciendo la frescura de esa noche estrellada por doquier. Por el momento, todo estaba bien en el mundo. Atrás quedaron los ataques de los Igualitarios y las terribles pesadillas de espíritus malignos, buscando poseer el universo. No, no había nada de qué preocuparse ya. La armonía prevalecía.<p>

Debían ser aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, y allí, en lo alto del balcón de la torre, el Avatar Korra permanecía despierta… otra vez.

La muchacha envió un suspiro al cielo, observando en silencio las estrellas que se alzaban resplandecientes sobre su cabeza en el horizonte, más allá de las luces de Ciudad República. Una hermosa luna creciente se reflejaba en las vibrantes aguas del océano; era una noche espléndida. Y Korra deseó tener a alguien con quien compartirla.

—¿Korra?

Sorprendida, la muchacha se dio la vuelta y sonrió suavemente.

—General Iroh —dijo a modo de saludo.

En efecto, era él. Korra se preguntó por qué esperaba verlo luciendo el impecable uniforme carmín de las Fuerzas Unidas, sabiendo que a altas horas de la madrugada, no tenía motivos para traerlo puesto. De hecho, no recordaba haberlo visto en uniforme durante las últimas cuatro semanas que pasó hospedándose en el Templo del Aire, junto a Tenzin, su familia, y ella misma por supuesto.

Korra no había reparado hasta entonces en el ropaje sencillo del hombre con quien se estuvo entrenando por horas en el patio del templo, acompañándole en sus sesiones de ejercicio matutinas o simplemente cruzando fuego en una lucha amistosa, sin más pretensión que la de relajarse y divertirse. Pantalones color crema, los pies descalzos y una camisa blanca que portaba con el cuello abierto, exponiendo mucho de sus hombros y el vello negro de su pecho.

A menudo Korra se atrapaba a sí misma escudriñando el rostro del General, perdiéndose en el brillo de sus ojos dorados, el cabello pulcramente peinado, los encantadores hoyuelos en sus mejillas… Quizás era por esto que nunca se había fijado propiamente en la vestimenta del Príncipe del Fuego. Y ahora que lo tenía justo a su lado, era difícil que la muchacha no se percatara de que Iroh traía las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, dándole a su aspecto un aire despreocupado, casi rebelde.

—¡Oh vamos! —se carcajeó el hombre—. Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. Nos estamos tomando un respiro de las guerras y conflictos, ¿recuerdas? Tanta formalidad es innecesaria.

—Claro, lo que digas Iroh —replicó Korra, riéndose.

Era verdad, ya llevaban tiempo conviviendo en el templo como amigos. Cuando no estaban practicando o ejercitándose, se sentaban a comer y a charlar juntos todos los días. Ya fuera en el comedor, solos, o en el patio con Meelo, Ikki y Jinora. A veces salían a caminar por los senderos para recorrer los bosques de la isla y así alejar sus mentes de las dificultades vividas tras la derrota de Vaatu y Unalaq.

El general Iroh la contempló unos instantes y Korra sintió sus mejillas acalorarse ante el peso de su mirada. No era la primera vez que le pasaba; siempre que se encontraba en la presencia de aquel hombre, las iris color oro de Iroh la pillaban desprevenida. La muchacha no conseguía acostumbrarse a esos ojos; la aturullaban. Pero le sostenía la mirada cuando se la quedaba observando, y se esforzaba por respirar y hablar con normalidad, y no cohibirse.

Eran sus ojos nada más, y ella no era una cobarde.

—Llevas despierta hasta muy tarde —apuntó él, preocupado—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

Repentinamente, Korra se puso nerviosa y luchó por ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Descuida, estoy bien —contestó—. Solamente acabo de tener un sueño, eso es todo…

Perplejo, Iroh se inclinó más hacia ella.

—¿Un sueño? ¿Acaso fue una pesadilla?

Su preocupación por ella la enterneció, pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos tornó la situación en una circunstancia incómoda para la joven Avatar. A Korra se le fueron los ojos a los huecos de las clavículas del general, y enseguida volvieron a contemplarle el rostro. Mala idea. Le fue imposible ignorar lo atractivo que era; su nariz recta, los labios de trazo sensual y esos hombros tan anchos…

De no ser porque había mejorado su auto-control, se habría babeado ahí mismo.

—¡No, no! —negó apresuradamente, agitando las manos—. ¡Fue un sueño normal, nada más! Es sólo que… —regresó la vista a las estrellas y recuperó la serenidad—. Es sólo que lo he soñado mucho últimamente…

—¿Y si me cuentas de qué se trataba? —ofreció él, desbordando amabilidad.

Aquello tomó nuevamente a Korra desprevenida, y de no ser por la poca luz que proveía el cielo estrellado, al general no le hubiera costado nada descubrir el enrojecimiento en el rostro de la muchacha. Korra desvió la mirada entonces, juntando las cejas en signo de frustración.

—Es… Es que no recuerdo bien todos los detalles —mintió—. Fue… Bueno, creo que fue un buen sueño. Sí, un buen sueño…

Aún así, Iroh lucía bastante consternado.

—¿Entonces por qué te mantiene despierta?

—Quiero dormir, pero mi cuerpo no me deja —admitió ella, regresando sus ojos azules a las tintineantes estrellas. Y soltó una risilla resignada, al tiempo que volteaba a ver al hombre a su lado—. A veces amanezco aquí, en el balcón, porque sólo mirar las estrellas me ayuda a dormir…

—Sé a lo que te refieres —comentó el general, fijando también sus ojos en el brillante firmamento—. A veces tengo sueños como ése… Sueños maravillosos, de los que desgraciadamente debo despertar por una razón o por la otra. —Pausó—. A veces… Quisiera poder sólo quedarme dormido… Sería más fácil vivir en un mundo de ensueño, que tener que lidiar con las presiones del mundo real…

Giró la cabeza y observó a la muchacha, a su querida Korra, sonriente.

—Perdón, debo estarte aburriendo con tanta palabrería —dijo él, acompañado de una risilla—. Debería dejarte en paz para que puedas concentrarte en volver a dormir… Ha sido un placer, Korra. Me retiro.

Y viéndolo marcharse del balcón, la joven Avatar sintió el impulso de soltarse del barandal y sujetar la mano del general. Así lo hizo, sosteniéndole firmemente, tanto que sorprendió al hombre, quien tuvo que parar en seco para no tropezarse.

—¡Espera! ¡Quédate!

—¿Korra? —exclamó inquisitivo y alarmado a la vez.

La muchacha se percató de su propia desesperación e inclinó la cabeza apenada, recuperando lentamente la compostura.

—Lo… lo que quiero decir es… —le soltó la mano para cubrir casualmente el nuevo rubor en sus mejillas—. Mira, no me molestaría que me acompañaras unos minutos más... Me gusta tenerte cerca, Iroh…

El hombre no hizo más que ofrecerle una de sus dulces sonrisas al tiempo que asentía con caballerosidad.

—Por supuesto, Korra.

Tomaron asiento en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, inclinando sus cabezas hacia arriba para deleitarse con la belleza y las maravillas de las que el cosmos hacía alarde esa noche. No se escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera el silbido del viento entre los árboles y el efusivo coro de grillos y cigarras en la distancia. Aunque ambos admiraban el firmamento, su atención estaba centrada en otra parte.

En repetidas ocasiones, Korra le lanzaba una mirada fugaz al general, completamente de soslayo, y se dejaba llevar por la fantasía.

«Es tan especial y atento» —Pensaba—. «Justo como en mis sueños…»

Pronto el tiempo pasó, inadvertido para Korra, quizás una hora contemplando las estrellas en compañía de aquel hombre, por el que había desarrollado un flechazo juvenil; un enamoramiento típico de su edad adolescente.

—Korra —la llamó él, sacándola de su tren de pensamiento—. Lo lamento, pero debo volver a la cama. Un largo día me espera mañana. —Se puso de pie y se inclinó cortésmente—. Gracias por permitirme compartir una noche tan hermosa contigo.

—Cuando quieras —susurró ella, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

En silencio, Iroh se alejó de la joven, pero no sin antes voltearse para regalarle una última mirada con el dorado intenso de sus iris, esas que hacían derretir a Korra.

—Qué descanses —le deseó tras desaparecer por el pórtico de la habitación frente a él.

—Buenas noches —suspiró ella, en tono amistoso.

Y depositó su mirada una vez más en el cielo estrellado, mientras sus oídos captaban el tenue sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas. Estaba sola en el balcón nuevamente, tan ilusionada y confundida como hace unas horas.

—Me pregunto… —musitó callada para sí misma—. Si él también soñará conmigo…

Dentro del templo, cruzando el pasillo de camino a su habitación, el general Iroh se detuvo. No pudo evitar el mirar atrás, pensando en Korra, pensando en las imágenes que se proyectaban en esos sueños de los que había platicado con ella. Siempre la misma visión, siempre ella y él solamente… Disfrutando de su compañía juntos; de su rostro sonriente, la mirada de alegría pura en el azul de sus ojos, tanta energía y entusiasmo. Toda ella lo cautivaba, incluso el gesto, a veces engreído, que solía apoderarse del semblante moreno de la muchacha.

Lo hacía sentir genuinamente feliz.

_«Korra… ¿Alguna vez has soñado conmigo?» _


End file.
